eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1188 (25 September 1995)
Synopsis Kathy is slowly facing up to her situation, but an evening with Pat awakens old memories. Michelle opens the door to an unexpected visitor - and an unexpected offer. Sam loses out to Cindy, while Ian picks up a few tips on telephone technique from David, and nearly blows his cover. Kathy looks thoughtfully at some kid pictures, and puts up No Smoking signs in the café. Michelle calls in sick, and lies saying that she is Ruth on the phone - although this does seem rather ridiculous if anyone ever speaks to Ruth they would notice the slight(!) difference in accent. Vicki overhears and is obviously a bit pissed off that Michelle is allowed to lie but she isn't! The phone rings again immediately, but Michelle doesn't answer it in case it's her boss. She hurries Vicki off to school. She ignores the phone all day, and takes it off the hook eventually. Then Geoff appears on the doorstep with a bunch of flowers asking if she is OK, as her work said she was ill. She says he should have called first, and he says he's been trying all day. They chat a bit, and Geoff is very friendly and sensible, while Michelle acts embarrassed and lies about being happy. Geoff then says that he knows someone who needs a research assistant and he immediately thought of Michelle. Michelle says she can't go to Scotland, but Geoff says it's in Birmingham..... Alabama. Michelle says no, and Geoff says well yes, it was a long shot but I thought it would be good for you from the accommodation aspect, and it's only for a year. Michelle says she can't without really thinking about it (bet she will). David goes into the Vic and Peggy is very cool towards him. David tries to apologise saying that Sam deserves someone better than him, and Peggy says well, that won't be hard. Peggy also tells Sam off for always running away when David comes in, and forces her to serve him pleasantly next time. He offers her a drink which she accepts, saying she'll take it later (in other words take his cash). Cindy and David arrange another little rendezvous - Cindy is working that evening and David asks her what's on the menu. Later, Ian tells Cindy that he has decided not to do his VAT today, so he will work. Cindy is very annoyed, which obviously surprises Ian. David is surprised too when he goes into the fish shop all smart, and Ian asks what's the occasion. He says he was supposed to see a woman but she hasn't turned up, and he wants to phone her so can he have change. Ian asks what's wrong with calling from home. David says what with Mum there! and then conspiratorially, well actually she's married, you know. Ian says he can phone from the shop, David isn't keen at first but obviously the irony of the situation amuses him so he does. He chats up Cindy, and Ian eavesdrops. David insists that he come round, though Cindy says she has to pick up the kids. Cindy stops David who complains "just as we were getting to the good bit", and says he'll wait for her. She says no, and goes round to Pat's. Kathy is there, and says "you look a bit flushed Cindy, are you OK?" Cindy gets a glass of wine before going home with the kids. Bianca whinges at Ricky again, continuously, that he's still keen on Sam, and what will he do if she comes round now that David has dumped her. Ricky very unconvincingly says he will tell her tough luck and make her go away. Bianca also gets her driving test date through, in 2 weeks time, so she's frantically studying the highway code all day. Credits Main cast *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Todd Carty as Mark *Susan Tully as Michelle *David Roper as Geoff *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Sid Owen as Ricky *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Francis Magee as Liam *Francesca Hall as Caroline *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes